


thank you for being here

by magnusbaby



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is an absolute sap who loves cuddling with his bf, Alec the cuddly octopus, Fluff, M/M, Sappiness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, morning fluff, morning snuggles, sappy boyfriends, sappy husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 07:32:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbaby/pseuds/magnusbaby
Summary: Alec is thankful.





	thank you for being here

The bed is as hard as a rock.

 

Magnus groans in pain as he turns over, the bed creaking with discomfort and disturbing the arm around his waist.

 

Alec snuffles against his head, tightening his arms around Magnus' abdomen and tangling their legs together. Magnus smiles at him, his problems long forgotten as the man behind him snores right into his ear. 

 

closing his eyes once again, he wakes up later to an alarm blaring loudly, and the sun shining into his face, blinding him instantly. 

 

a long arm reaches over him, shutting off the alarm and cuddling into him again, groaning as he tries to wake for the day. who knew the head of the institute was such a cuddly octopus in the mornings?

 

"come on big man, time for your daily duties." Alec continues to groan into his ear, yawning loudly as he tries to close his eyes again, pulling Magnus in closer once again. 

 

"uh uh, come one big man. can't escape the world today." rolling out of Alec's arms, he strolls to the bathroom, turning on the shower. with the warmth of Magnus gone and the sound of the shower running, means Alec has no option but get up. no matter how much he dreads it completely. 

 

stripping off and hopping into the shower, Magnus gets to work on his hair, using the boring institute shampoo that does nothing for volume or shine whatsoever. Alec jumps in quickly behind him, enveloping him into a hug. Magnus turns around in his arms till he's facing the man and kisses him gently, softly, wonderfully on the lips, massaging the back of his wet hair. pouring more boring shampoo into his hand, he starts to wash Alec's hair for him, massaging his scalp and right behind his ears. Alec's head falls onto his shoulder as the shampoo is gently washed away. they kiss more, until the water turns slightly cold, turning them into shivering messes. 

 

they pat each other down, kissing once more as they lean over to pick up their clothes from the floor. 

 

"thank you". Alec says simply, the first word he's said all morning. Magnus turns, looking at him confusedly.

 

"what for?". Alec just smiles at that.

 

"for just being here, for sticking around this long. for becoming the most important person in my life." Magnus beams at him after that, blushing rapidly as he takes the words in, remembering no one has ever said anything like that to him at all. only used him for his body or his magic. 

 

"I guess that's because you are the most wonderful, caring, loving person who is also the biggest sap in existence. thank you, for being you." each word emphasised with a kiss, as they cuddle once more. 

 

taking his hand, Alec opens the door, it's breakfast time after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked this, I got inspired by the latest pictures/videos released a couple of days ago on the sh account and many tweets from Todd and the official shadowhunters twitter.
> 
> leave feedback, tell me what you liked and what you didn't like and don't forget to be nice! gotten a few comments earlier about how I'm always promoting my Tumblr or some bull like that. so, don't forget to follow me on Tumblr, @banestiddies and on twitter if you wanna @softmagnusbane !!!!!!!!!
> 
> thanks so much for the wonderful comments left on my first fanfic, made me feel so happy about my writing and made me wanna write more. 
> 
> d=(´▽｀)=b


End file.
